1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a folder and, more particularly, to a folder apparatus being capable of holding various types of leaves.
2. Related Prior Art
Folders are used in offices to hold leaves of documents. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional folder 1 is shown. The conventional folder 1 includes two covers (not numbered) connected with each other via an intermediate panel 2. A holder 3 is secured to the intermediate panel 2 by means of three rivets 4. Two pairs of hooks 5 are mounted on the holder 3. The conventional folder 1 is capable of holding leaves with two holes defined therein. However, there are various types of leaves. Each type includes a different number of holes defined therein. A leaf in which a number of holes are defined can only be held by means of a conventional folder equipped with the same number of pairs of hooks. For instance, a leaf in which four holes are defined can only be held by means of a conventional folder equipped with four pairs of hooks. A leaf in which twelve holes are defined can only be held by means of a conventional folder equipped with twelve pairs of hooks. To hold different types of leaves, different conventional types of folders must be used, thus increasing the cost for management of documents.
FIG. 8 is a top view of a box (not numbered) containing a few conventional folders 1. As mentioned, the holder 3 is secured to the intermediate panel 2 of each conventional folder 1, thus inevitably keeping an edge of a cover from an edge of the other cover by a distance identical to the width of the intermediate panel 2. Each conventional folder 1 cannot be further folded, i.e., a cover cannot be moved against the other cover. Thus, only a few conventional folders 1 can be packed in a box for storage. The cost for storing and/or transportation of such conventional folders is inevitably high.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in use, storage and/or transportation of conventional folders.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a folder apparatus that is capable of holding various types of leaves.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a folder apparatus that is foldable so that a large number of such folder apparatuses can be packed in a box.
In the present invention, a folder apparatus includes a folder, a holder for holding leaves and a connector for attaching the holder to the folder in a detachable manner. The holder includes a number of hooks formed thereon. The folder includes two covers and an intermediate panel interconnecting the covers. The connector is formed on the intermediate panel.
In a first aspect, the holder includes a base attached to the intermediate panel in a detachable manner by means of the connector. The base includes two ends. The connector includes two clips formed on the intermediate panel for engagement with the ends of the base of the holder.
In a second aspect, the connector is a hook-and-loop device.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.